We Should be Lovers
by Navis Power
Summary: Have you ever loved someone, so much that you can't keep your hands off them? Ruto feels VERY STRONGLY for Link, but really, how does he feel for her? It's not too sexual, I'm trying to keep it down to just kissing, but for your safety i've rated it PG13!
1. Lust Cannot Hold Out

It is pouring rain, and I am patiently waiting. Waiting by the bridge near Hyrule Castle. Pretty soon I hear the patter of horse's hooves trampling the ground. Looking up, I see Link, the Kokiri boy of dirty blond hair, his body dripping in rain water. It kind of turns me on .  
  
"Hi Ruto. Have you been waiting long? Is the rain bothering you?"  
  
"Not at all Link," I giggle, "besides, I'm a Zora. I practically LIVE in the water. Don't worry about me :-"  
  
He stares into my eyes for a moment, and I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my body.  
  
"He's just a friend," I thought to myself, "nothing more. Besides, how could he ever love a Zora like me. I'm too.....too.....I'm just too weird."  
  
"So Ruto, how about you and me go for a ride on Epona? I'll take you anywhere you want to go!" (he's SO sweet!)  
  
"Let's go visit the waterfall. You know, the one at the entrance of my home?"  
  
I climb on, and when I wrap my fins around his waist, I can't help but feel more and more attracted to him. He smelled of Kokiri forest, with just a HINT of sweat, but all in all I really enjoyed it. I could feel his body, not completely muscular but just good enough. Before I knew it, my whole body was shaking, and Link was starting to get worried.  
  
"Ruto, are you okay? Are you cold? What's the matter?"  
  
"I....it.....it's nothing, okay? NOTHING! I'm FINE!" I barked.  
  
"Well, sorry. Anyways, we're here Ruto."  
  
Link jumped down first. Then he grabbed my waist and gently lifted me off Epona and set me down on the sodden grass. He followed me to the secret spot behind the waterfall. It was so romantic, just sitting there with him, the only sound that could be heard was that of the waterfall. Occasionally, if you looked hard enough, a fairy or two would come into view, but would disappear just as soon as it had appeared. Finally, my lust for Link became too strong. I couldn't take it anymore. I just HAD to let him know how I feel.  
  
"Link, uh....I....I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yeah, Ruto? What's up?"  
  
"Well...umm.....I think it's better if I show you."  
  
"Ruto...wha...what do you m....."  
  
He was cut off as I quickly pulled my face toward his. Our lips met and I plunged my tongue into his mouth, tasting that oh so sweet taste I had been yearning for. We connected tongues for a few more seconds, and then we finally pulled away.  
  
"Well Link, I uh....I better go...."  
  
Tears of embarrassment streamed down my cheeks.  
  
"WAIT! Ruto.....wait."  
  
I turned around, and he kissed me again. 


	2. I love you

It was incredible. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I mean, most 15 year old Zora girls are all in for the sex. That's all they care about. SEX SEX SEX! I mean, what fun is it, really, to have sexual fun with someone you don't even have feelings for! Me, I'm just not good at flirting, either. But with Link, I feel free. I know that I can truly be myself again. After he stopped kissing me, my lips started tingling.  
  
"Link...I....uh....I don't know what to say...."  
  
"Ruto, I love you."  
  
"I......I love you too, Link. I've loved you for a very long time."  
  
Then he pulled me in and we hugged for a very long time. It was getting dark, however, and we had to say goodbye. Link bid me farewell, and would I see him tomorrow at noon?  
  
Are you kidding me?  
  
Of Course  
  
Much Love, Ruto  
  
Hey Journal, Wow, Ruto is one hot chick! Don't get me wrong, I love her dearly, but damn! She is a WONDERFUL kisser. It's weird, but I feel something different when I'm with her. Around most girls, I want to do is make out. But with Ruto, I feel that I don't have to do that. I know she will love me, no matter what we do. I mean hell, it's great when we kiss. But even when we don't, that's great too. I know, I sound like a complete goof, but, come on. Guys have feelings too you know. Later, Link  
  
Hey! Sorry this chpt. And the first are really short. I haven't had much time to write lately. Do you guys have any ideas/comments or maybe a good twist for the story? I hope you guys enjoy! 


	3. Shock of the Century

Dear Diary, Today was HORRIBLE! It was completely awful. Today I was supposed to meet up with Link and we were going to have a visit in Clock Town. Last night he told me to meet him at Hyrule Castle at high noon. So I sit around and wait, and wait, and wait. I waited for almost two hours, and Link did not show. So, I figured that something VERY important must have come up. I left, and decided to take a walk. I walked all the way around Termina Field. Pretty soon, night fell, and I decided to spend the night at Lon Lon Ranch and visit my friend Malon. Well, I enter the Ranch and knock on the door. No answer. I knock again. STILL no answer. I finally decide to go inside. I open the door, and there, sitting on the floor making out, was Link and Malon. Boy was I PISSED! I mean, he told me he LOVED me. I thought he loved me.............I......I can't write anymore.......my hand is shaking too much...... Llloveee, Ru-----  
  
Journal, Malon is so good at making out. She is super hot. I mean, I'm not feeling anything mentally, but physically she is the bomb. I felt kind of bad, because Ruto walked in on us getting it on. But seriously, Ruto didn't have to flip out on me or anything. She just barges in screaming "YOU STUPID MAN WHORE I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!" God, maybe we didn't answer the door for a reason!!!!! Did she ever think of THAT!!!!! But I did say I loved her.........and I do.........but she doesn't turn me on anymore. I mean, a couple days ago she did, but now Malon completely gets me happy, if u know what I mean. Well whatever. Girls are confusing. Peace, Link 


End file.
